


One More Bite

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Shibari, Sounding, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Usually, Gavin was proud of his physique but loved everyone exactly as they were. But sometimes, he wished he could be stuffed full and have a belly like Hank.





	One More Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jenkins89 over on Twitter as part of the Hankcon and Other Ships Halloween Exchange. Their prompts were: PWP, BDSM, shibari, feeding, belly kink - fingers crossed I hit them all!

It had become glaringly obvious over time that Gavin had a  _ thing _ for Hank’s belly. He loved putting his hands on it when cuddling, nuzzling it when they were getting intimate and often times, his eyes would be glued to it when he zoned out. Hank would have found it annoying and making him self-conscious if it wasn’t for the fact that somehow, Gavin made him feel desirable, just as he was. So did Nines and Connor for that matter but it was nothing compared to the love Gavin showed him.

“Sometimes I wonder whether you don’t want a bit of a tummy yourself,” Hank grumbled one evening as he was lying on the sofa, Gavin pillowed on top of him. It was meant as an offhand joke but the way Gavin froze above him made him reconsider. “Oh shit, really?”

“No,” Gavin was quick on the rebuttal but he was pulling away from Hank, arms crossing over his chest. He was proud of his physique, worked hard on it, but, at the same time, sometimes he did have to wonder what it would be like to be so full he was almost bursting, to have a belly that was tight and bulging.

The conversation was all but forgotten, the four of them went to work and life trickled by as always. Gavin didn’t even catch on to what was happening until it was embarrassingly late into the evening. He had gotten home from his shift and Nines had pulled him into a warm hug, softly murmuring in his ear, “I want to try something new tonight.”

As Gavin nodded and allowed himself to be ushered into the bedroom, he spied lengths of rope laid out on the bed in preparation. He was slowly stripped out of his shirt, kisses peppered his skin before Connor stepped into the room. Between the two of them, they slowly began to tie a harness around Gavin, keeping it to his chest, arms and back. Intricate and giving out a comforting pressure, Gavin giggled.

“It’s like you’re showcasing my stomach and abs.”

Neither android replied to that. Instead, they led Gavin out into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. A place had already been set up for him and he smiled as Hank turned from the oven with a large dish in his hands.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he greeted Gavin.

The first serving went down easy, Gavin’s usual appetite not really taking notice of the fact the portion might have been a bit bigger than usual. He even let himself be charmed into a second helping though that was a bit of a struggle. By the time Connor pulled dessert from the fridge, Gavin was leaning back in his chair, a hand on his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

“I honestly don’t think I could,” he sighed, letting out a happily little burp. He was so full, stomach feeling tighter than usual after dinner.

“That’s a shame,” Hank purred from just behind him, hands trailing lightly over the ropes. “We were so hoping you could have dessert. Maybe a break and a distraction might help.”

A break, it turned out, meant Gavin was bent over the table while Hank sat on the chair and worked two slick fingers into him. He moaned helplessly, head twisted to the side so he could watch as Connor was straddling Nines’ lap and kissing him, lower half of their faces white at the touch. Behind him, Hank let out a satisfied hum.

“I think you’re ready to be stuffed full,” he murmured and helped Gavin straighten up on wobbly legs before slowly lowering him down onto his cock.

Gavin’s head lolled back onto Hank’s shoulder as he sank down, thighs already shaking at being stretched and filled. Once seated properly, he couldn’t help the little wriggle, frowning when he realised Hank was wearing a cock ring. However, Gavin didn’t have a lot of time to wonder because Nines was approaching him, a plate in hand.

“Think you’re ready for some dessert now?” he asked, voice low and eyes gleaming.

A nod was the only way Gavin could respond, he obediently opened his mouth for the spoonful of trifle even as Hank’s hands started to roam over him.

“Look at you-” Hands cupped Gavin’s bulging stomach. “-so well fed, but being so good for us and eating a little more.” Fingers squeezed firmly at his pecs and Gavin moaned. Another spoonful of trifle was offered up to him. Accepting it, he marvelled at how even just a small spoonful made his already tender stomach stretch that little bit more.

“Think we could get you a little more stuffed?” Connor asked, a thin, hollow rod between his fingers.

It was something Gavin recognised all too easily, a sound, one they had played around with before, that had a hollow centre so he could come freely even with it still in him.

“Please, I want it all,” he rasped. His stomach was straining, looking down he could see the way it was tight, his usually flat abs curving delicately out from all the food he had eaten. Not to mention Hank’s cock kept him open and full too, just sitting, unmoving in him.

Nines moved to the side a little to make room for Connor to kneel between Gavin’s legs. He made quick work of the lube, slicking up Gavin’s slit and lining up the sound. Gently, he let gravity do the work and Gavin quivered as his cock stretched around the toy. Even more so when Connor slowly tipped the bottle of lube so a light trickle flowed down the sound.

“Oh fuck,” Gavin’s back arched as it finally settled, heavy and tight in his shaft. Already his balls were tight, knowing that he was filled to the brim. Several pairs of hands stroked over his stomach, eased him back into the present moment and away from the brink.

“Think you could take just a little bit more?”

Dumbly, Gavin nodded and obediently began to move when Nines urged him to bounce lightly on Hank’s lap, the cockring having been snapped off by nimble android fingers. It earned him the sweetest of groans and a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck. He could feel Hank’s cock twitching in him, swelling a little right before he came with a groan and Gavin’s breath caught as he was filled with Hank’s come.

Connor stood opposite him, smiling as a hand worked over his cock and Gavin took the initiative, he leaned forward, trusted Hank to keep him balanced and wrapped his lips around Connor’s dick, sucking him none too gently. It was rushed and desperate, Gavin’s stomach looked so full, and when Connor came in his mouth, he did his best to swallow it all down.

Sighing, Gavin slumped back against Hank. His hole was dripping come slowly as Hank softened in him and slipped up but he didn’t care. There was still Nines to take care of who had taken Connor’s earlier position and knelt between his legs.

“You’ve been so good for us,” he purred and took Gavin’s cock in his hand. His other was already jerking himself, on the verge of making a mess.

“Come up here, please, I want to kiss you,” Gavin begged.

Sharing a look with Hank and getting a nod of permission, Nines straddled them and held their cocks in one hand, slowly working them while leaning forward to kiss Gavin. Their lazy making out was interrupted by Gavin’s need to pant and gasp as he approached his climax. A few strokes later he was twitching between them, cock trying to squeeze down on the sound but come slowly flowed from the tube. The sight was enough to have Nines topple over the edge, his own come coating Gavin’s stomach.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, rubbing the come lightly into Gavin’s stretched skin. “You’re perfect for us.”

Nodding mindlessly, Gavin just accepted his fate, letting the other three slowly clean him up and snuggled into him in bed. Just before he fell asleep, Gavin’s hand tangled with the ones on his stomach with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Still burbling away with things over on tumblr as @connorssock


End file.
